bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
The Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Wiki:About
<<<<< Back to the Main Page : This page is all about the . The Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Wiki is an encyclopedia for everything related to the Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for fans of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Rules These are the rules that all members and non-members must follow to keep the site in order. These rules go double for unregistered members who are anti-fans of the Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo franchise and purposely spam just for spite. Unregistered Members We here at strongly prefer that you register for a screen name and stay signed in at all times when editing an article or uploading any content, so that we can tell the regular members from the constant spammers that we have been having lately. Other Content Please do not add any non-Bo-bobo content that isn't related to the series unless it is something like info on direct crossovers and parodies. Spam We would really appreciate it if you do not add any false facts like "Rem and Lambada are brother and sister" or "Namero secretly wears diapers". False facts like that hurt the credibility of this site, let alone the whole franchise. Guidelines These are things that members should keep note of when editing articles on . Name Changes If you are an American viewer of the anime dub, keep in mind of the name changes of characters, places, and terms on this site. The following dub names are to the left, while the original names are to right: *'Characters': **Gasser - Heppokomaru **Jelly Jiggler - Tokoro Tennosuke **Bobopatchiggler - Bobopatchnosuke **Mr. Bojiggler - Tenbobo **Czar Baldy Bald the Fourth - Tsuru Tsurulina IV **Lucky - Takashi **Mean Green Soup Alien - Ochazuke Alien **Katsu (C-Block) - Tesuikatsu **Mr. Cyclops Featherbrain Protozoa - Rookie Keseran Paseran **Vicious Velvet the Rabbit - Usa-chan the Rabbit **Dribbles the Clown - Kegirl **Mary Go-Round - Ferris Wheel **Wonk - Ukikki **U-ie - U-kun **Spikey - Tomohiro **Kitty-poo - Purupu **Loincloth Lloyd - Fundoshitarou **Lemon Fizz - Lamune (or Ramune/Lemon, StrangerAtaru did a few very literal translations back in the day) **Chocolate Munchie - Kinen **Zeb Ziegler - Kibahage **Sad Sack - Despair-kun **Bad Bard - Shibito **Otto - Carman **Not Nice Cream - Ujikin TOKIO **Major Minor - Combat Blues **General Lee Fishcake - Hanpen **Czar Baldy Bald the Third - Tsuru Tsurulina III **Blond Chainey - Higusari Seijuro **Nunchuck Nick - Nenchaku **Maloney Oni - Halon Oni **Triple Bag - The Three Sacks **White Curse - Byakkyo *'Misc. Terms': **Chrome Dome Empire - Maruhage Empire **Wiggin' - Hajike **Wiggin Specialists - Hajikelists **Yia-ya - Yakkun **Blabs-a-Lot - Babylon **Lucky - Nu **Boss - Oyabin **Gas-can - He-kun **Turbo Trio Salva - Sangria **Shadow Chrome Dome Empire - Reverse Maruhage Empire Episode Guides When editing any episode pages, it is important to keep these key things in mind: *Pre-show Segment: A full summary of what happends before the opening (not counting the recap if one is featured before the openng *Main Plot: A fully of what happens in that particular anime episode (Japanese version of course) *Major Events: A list of events that advance the plot that occur in that episode, kind of like a timelne. For example: Example 1, Example 2 *Debut: A list of character who debut in the episode. These characters are either major throughout the whole arc or later return in another arc. *Changes from the manga: This a list of changes between the manga chapters and each anime episode. This does not include changes such as English dub names or dub lines. For example, this site. Category:Wikia script accounts